fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Sonic Wrestling Revolution
Mario and Sonic Wrestling Revolution is a Fighting/Wrestling-Simulation Game Featuring Mario and Sonic Characters. Info '''Genre: '''Fighting/Sports '''Systems: '''Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS '''Rating: '''T(ESRB) 12+(PEGI) B(CERO) '''Publishers: '''Nintendo, SEGA, Sonic Team '''Developers: '''Sonic Team, Syn Sophia '''Release Date: '''July 16, 2016(JP), July 22(US), July 24(EUR) '''Main Developers: '''Masahiro Sakurai, Yuji Naka '''Sound Director: '''Crush 40 Modes Exhibition Play a standard match and customize the rules. The Road The Game's Story Mode,Fight to the End and win the Belt. Gauntlet Fight a set of opponents until you get pinned. Create/Customize Create or Customize Wrestlers,Belts,Move-sets,Entrances and Storylines Online Fight with other people online locally or around the world. Museum Look at Pictures,Belts,Models and Listen to Music. Options Set the game how you want. eShop Download Wrestlers,Stages,and Moves Exhibition/Match Rules One on One Normal Tables,Ladders and Chairs 2 out of 3 Falls Steel Cage Bob-omb Battle(Bob-ombs are falling during the match) Table Ladder Exploding Cage Hardcore Iron Man Tag Team Normal Tornado Hardcore Steel Cage Tables,Ladders and Chairs Ladder Table Triangle Normal Hardcore Steel Cage Tables,Ladders and Cahirs Ladder Table 4-Man Normal Hardcore Steel Cage Tables,Ladders and Chairs Ladder Table 6-Man Normal Hardcore Ladder Triangle Tag Team Triangle Tag Team Tornado Triangle Tag Team Hardcore 8-Man 4 VS 4 Special Title Match Battle Royal 5 VS 5 Match Types Normal A Strict Match type,the way to win is by Pinfall or Submission,There are Count Outs and Disqualifications present in the match. Tables, Ladders and Chairs The only way to win is by climbing the ladder and retrieving the Briefcase or Belt. 2 out of 3 Falls Best 2 out of 3 Pinfalls or Submissions wins the match. Steel Cage The way to win is by Pinfall,Submission or Escaping the Cage by climbing it or going through the door. Bob-Omb Battle A No Disqualification Match with Bob-Ombs falling all over the place. Table No Pins,Submissions,Count Outs,or Disqualifications.The way to win is to put your opponent through a Table. Ladder Similar Rules to a TLC Match. Exploding Cage Match Surrounded by an explosive Barbed Wire Steel Cage,The only way to win is by Pinfall.The Cage Explodes every 10 minutes. Hardcore This Match has No Disqualifications,No Count Outs,and Falls Count Anywhere.The way to win is by Pinfall or Submission. Iron Man The Winner is who ever wins the most Pinfalls or Submissions By 60 Minutes. Basic Controls Wii U Left analog stick: Move Y: Strike B: Grapple A: Irish Whip/Pin X: Signature/Finisher L: Action R: Targeting ZL: Run ZR: Reversal D-Pad: Taunt 3DS Circle Pad: Move Y: Strike B: Grapple A: Irish Whip/Pin X: Signature/Finisher L: Action R: Reversal Tap Touch Screen: Targeting D-Pad: Taunt Game Mechanics Targeting When in a Grappling state,press the R button to transition into the Targeting position.When into Targeting Position,press any of the 4 face buttons to initiate a "Target Attack".(X targets the head,Y the Main body,A the Arms,or B The Legs)In the 3DS Version,it works a little bit differently.You have to tap the touch screen to both transition and initiate.However,you have 6 options instead of 4,The head,the Body,The Left Arm,The Right Arm,The Left Leg and The Right Leg. Weapon Interaction Only Allowed in Hardcore Matches.Characters can use Weapons such as Chairs,Ladders,Baseball Bats,Kendo Sticks,Trash Cans,etc in very unique ways.Some Characters are Hard-Hitters,Who have strong strikes with the objects. Some Characters are Stylists,who use the weapons like toys and have unique grapples and High-Flying moves with the Objects.Find out which type they are by looking up their Bios. "Ultra" Moments These are the most eye-catching moments of a match.with a Finisher Stored,and certain conditions met in postitions and/or Certain Match Type,you can preform an Ultra Moment. Here are the Ultra moments,along with what happens,and the Requirements. *"Announcers' Demise"(Any Character/The player uses his/her Finisher on the opponent through the Announce Table/Any Match Type/Opponent must be on top of the Announce Table) *"It's Like A Kart Crash!!!"(Any Character/The player spears or slams his/her opponent through the Security wall/Any Match Type/Opponent must be leaning on the Security Wall) *"Stylish Stage Dive"(Stylist Characters Only/The player climbs the stage,taunts,and does a high flying move off the top of the stage/Any Match Type that has No Disqualifications/Opponent must be laying down on the floor of the stage) *"Speed's My Game!!!"(Sonic The Hedgehog Only/Sonic Runs around the opponent at a fast speed,lands a combo of punches and kicks,and finishes it with a Hurracarana./Any Match Type/Opponent stunned in the Corner of the ring.) *"Teased"(Player must be a girl and the opponent must be a boy/The player starts seducing her opponent by blowing a kiss to the opponent and shaking her booty,the opponent reacts to it(It could be drooling,Heart-shaped eyes,or a nosebleed,the reaction is at random),then the girl lands a high kick on the opponent's head/Any Match Type/Opponent must be slumped on the ropes.) Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:SEGA Category:SEGA Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic (series)